Many implanted medical devices that are powered by electrical energy have been developed. Most of these devices comprise a power source, one or more conductors, and a load.
When a patient with one of these implanted devices is subjected to high intensity magnetic fields, currents are often induced in the implanted conductors. The large current flows so induced often create substantial amounts of heat. Because living organisms can generally only survive within a relatively narrow range of temperatures, these large current flows are dangerous.
Furthermore, implantable devices, such as implantable pulse generators (IPGs) and cardioverter defibrillator/pacemaker (CDPs), are sensitive to a variety of forms of electromagnetic interference (EMI). These devices include sensing and logic systems that respond to low-level signals from the heart. Because the sensing systems and conductive elements of these implantable devices are responsive to changes in local electromagnetic fields, they are vulnerable to external sources of severe electromagnetic noise, and in particular to electromagnetic fields emitted during magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) procedures. Therefore, patients with implantable devices are generally advised not to undergo magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) procedures, which often generate magnetic fields of from between about 1 about 20 Teslas.
One additional problem with implanted conductors is that, when they are conducting electricity and are simultaneously subjected to large magnetic fields, a Lorentz force is created which often causes the conductor to move. This movement may damage body tissue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,600, there is disclosed and claimed a fine magnetically shielded conductor wire consisting of a conductive copper core and a magnetically soft alloy metallic sheath metallurgically secured to the conductive core, wherein the sheath consists essentially of from 2 to 5 weight percent of molybdenum, from about 15 to about 23 weight percent of iron, and from about 75 to about 85 weight percent of nickel. Although the device of this patent does provide magnetic shielding, it still creates heat when it interacts with strong magnetic fields.
It is an object of this invention to provide a conductor assembly, which is shielded from large magnetic fields, which does not create large amounts of heat in the presence of such fields, and which does not exhibit the Lorentz effect when subjected to such fields.